Danny
by mcflyPARtYGiRL
Summary: He said he loved me...


_He said he loved me..._

But it was a lie. I was never the one he loved. It had always been _her_. Why did I have to fall in love? Now all I have is a broken heart. The tears haven't stopped since I heard the news... the news that they were getting married. I don't see what he sees in her. She isn't even that pretty; she's annoying and so damn clingy and over protective. She has to dramatise everything she does... and she's so rude. Every times I see her she glares at me. So if looks could kill I'd be well and truly dead. But revenge is sweet. And as I plan it in my mind I'm already walking towards the bedroom. I knock; no response. I'm delighted to find the door unlocked.

My mind is a blur as I walk around the room and throw stuff. I pick up anything within my reach and hurl them at the wall. I push everything off the top of the dresser and smile at the sound of that valuable vase smashing. My anger is becoming more prominent with the thought that I was actually invited to this disgusting wedding.

I stop for a moment and look around. Yes, the room is a complete mess. Then I walk over to the cupboard. Opening the door I see that bright, white dress on a silk hanger. I walk into the bathroom and find a razor blade. With care I take the dress from the cupboard and lay it on the floor. Then with delicate fingers I take the blade and begin to slice it across the material. Again and again I run the blade across the dress. Damn! I knick my finger and a drop of blood falls onto the white dress. Then it occurs to me that maybe the dress needs to be livened up with a bit of colour. I look away as I take the blade and quickly slice it across my finger. Blood starts to seep from the wound and I bite my lip as I drag it across the dress. After a moment I stop and smile. Yes, it's perfect...I leave the blade on the ground and take the dress, all ripped and with my name written in blood across the front. I place it back on the hanger but leave the cupboard open. Then I leave the room.

Back in my room I take a piece of paper and a pen.

_By now you have probably got a distraught fiancé in your arms._

_ However you'll be please to know I'm smiling. _

_By now you'll probably be furious. _

_It's ok, I'll be calm. _

_By now you will want to scream at me._

_Don't bother, I can image you doing it. _

_By now you are probably about to get up and come looking for my. _

_Don't waste your time, I'm already gone. _

_Now you're wondering where I am._

_I won't tell you that...But I will tell you this..._

_You broke my heart Thomas Michael Fletcher! You killed a part of me! And now each day I die a little more! Soon I will be dead! Because of you I am never going to be happy again! You are my first and only love! You lied to me and now I'm been destroyed! _

_So, what will you do now? Go back to your fiancé? Or will you come after me? It's up to you. But please know this..._

_Life's a bitch and so are you! _

_And until you make it up to me, I will never feel anything for you. _

_Signed_

_The fucker who let his heart get broken by a moron like you. _

_AKA Danny _

I run from my room to the room that Tom is sleeping in for the next two nights, put the paper on his bed, take a deep breath then run. I run from the house, I run from the street, from the neighbourhood...and if I keep running I'll run from this stupid town.

XxxX

She walks into her room all prim and proper knowing that in just a few days time she will be married to the one and only Tom Fletcher. She pushed a bobby pin back into her done up hair and walks into her bedroom. She gasps at the sight of the trashed room and then a scream escapes her lips as she sees her open wardrobe and the not so white dress on the hanger.

"Kelly?" Tom asks, running down the hallway. He steps into the trashed room looking concerned. He gathers Kelly into his arms and tries to calm her. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" she cries hysterically. "But my dress is ruined!" Tom turns and looks at the wardrobe and sees the wedding dress. He walks over and looks at the material. It's slashed to bits and then he sees it...Plain as day...In something red...

**_Danny_**


End file.
